warlords_of_tindaliafandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of Villacia
The Kingdom of Villacia Villacia is the biggest kingdom in the Villacian continent. It neighbors Zompvolkling Erond (Villmark), Ezhuahuangui Empire and the Zogul territories. It's one of the main forces against Zoguls, alongside the Endermen. Villacia used to be the centre of culture and literacy, but due to Zogul and Ezhuahuangui invasions has fallen from it's previous position. Now Villacia is a land filled with powerless nobles, beggars and criminals. The King's power is waning, and there are many people who threaten his position. In Northern Villacia, an ancient race of small sentient beings, Kobolds, are becoming even bigger threat to the landlord's posessions. Villacia's capital is Gréval, while the biggest city is the historical capital of Víllacë. Even though Kobolds and Zoguls seem like a huge problem, maybe they are not Villacia's biggest problem... History Villacia was the original place for the creation of elves, kobolds and trolls. Elves hunted Kobolds like animals, until realising that they could defend themselves. However, Kobolds did not forget what the elves did, and started a war. In the battle of Kerl's Horn, the king of Kobolds, Geldi was killed by the elves, and kobolds ran away, and the elves triumphed. The Kobolds fled to mountains, where they have stayed for a long time, fearing the bigger peoples. For thousands of years, elves ruled the lands of Villacia, until in the 5500s, Undead and Men started landing in Villacia. Elves fled into their forests, but the men started using the wood of the forests for timber, and the undead hunted elves. Elves started attacking both men and undead, but because the forests had been damaged, so had they had been weakened. The Men threw them out quickly, and the undead burnt what was left of their forests. Some of the Elves led the Villacia, and fled to Erond, where there still were many wide forests, and others, fled to the east, waiting to have their revenge on men... These men were hunter gatherers and primitive, until in 2000 BD, the men started settling down to farm crops, especially in Gréval and Fedethin. As the men settled down, they discovered how to forge metals and make tools. The Kingdom of Víllacë Rose in 1560 BD, when Vilchar united the local tribes, and would become the predessor to Villacia. Other important kingdoms were the Old Ezhuahuangui Dynasty, Erelin, Sardilea, Fedethin and Old Giguileand. Old Ezhuahuangui Dynasty ruled southern (Villmark to Fengir) Villacia from 1900-870 BD, when their emperor Apiatan died childless, and the state fell into interregnum, until being restored by Maralah I in 545 BD. Maralah's Empire was divided by his sons in 515 BD, to North and South, of which North was destroyed by Sárjes the Great of Víllacë, but united again in 327 BD. The Kingdom of Erelin was named after its founder, Erelin of Gréval. Erelin was the arch-nemesis of the Kingdom of Víllacë, and eventually defeated Víllacë's king Jirleiks was made a puppet state of Erelin. However, Dírlin V rebelled against Erelin, and went on to capture the the whole continent. It spanned from 1400 BD to 35 AD. Sardilea was an very advanced kingdom, which spanned from 2100 BD to 1475 BD when it's queen Irila married the king of Víllacë, Sedir in 1475, uniting the two kingdoms in progress. Kingdom of Fedethin was one of the biggest kingdoms, even though being located far north, between the mountains and close to the icy sea. However, amber and gold was quite common in the area, which made it very rich. However, Kobolds started plaguing it, and stealing gold, which eventually lead to years of starvation in the north. Fedethin was conquered by Díril V in 49-51 BD. Old Giguileand was very prosperous trade kingdom, with connections to Mürhalana, the island of vases in the far north, and even far away lands like Erond. They were the first kingdoms to have traded with Erondians, but eventually Old Giguileand fell into disarray, and was captured by Díril, and the trade ended. In 1050, a war started between Erelin and Víllacë. The Víllacëans started very aggressively and succesfully, and they besieged the capital of Gréval in 1043 BD, but they were defeated, and a peace treaty was signed. The Víllacë's golden age started, but it would not last long, as the zoguls had set sails for new lands to raid. In 993, they landed in the eastern coast of Villacia, and raided many kingdoms on the coast, including Víllacë. The main army of Víllacë and Zogul raiding parties met at the city of Víllacë, and even though the zoguls were driven away, the city was destroyed in the progress. The King Férins ordered a new city to be built, east of the old ruins. Víllacë was rebuilt, and the matters remained rather peaceful. But everything changed in 701 BD until a new king rose into power. He was not crowned by the high priest as other kings before him, but he rode into the coronation hall with a war horse, with gleaming golden plates and crown already in head. He was very ambitious, second to no one, not even the gods. His name was Díril I. He would lead an expedition to Zogulia. With his army of 10 000 men, he landed in middle Zogulia, where he burned the city of Fûghi, but instead of going straight to the Great Volcano, he spent months raiding the country side, until the Zogul Warchief Sâl charged with his large army, and forced him to flee to Fûghi, where he was defeated after a long and bloody battle. It was the first battle, where Zoguls used cannons. They were rather large and unpractical to use, but inflicted major casualties in the Víllacëan forces. Díril survived the battle, and when he returned to Víllacë, the started a hasty campaign against Erelin, and died while sieging Gréval. Víllacë was weakened once again, and it'd stay weak until in 500BD, Sárjes the Great conquered Gréval and Tol-Xop from Erelin and Northern Ezhuahuangui Dynasty. This would once again make Víllacë a great kingdom, but in 350 BD, Tol-Xop started rebelling, and the Emperor Etzli of Ezhuahuangui would unite his realm in the battle of Tol-Xop. And in 327, Erelin reclaimed Gréval from the Víllacëan king Jirleiks. In 326, Jirleiks is utterly defeated by Erelin and Saffel, and turned into a puppet king; and thus the Erelin supremacy begins. The Erelin kingdom spanned far and wide, from Villig to Sardile. But everything would change when Díril V of Víllacë would become the ruler of Víllacë in 22 AD. He quickly made an army from local nobility and peasants, and defeated the Erelin army garrisoned in Sardile. From Sardile, he'd quickly take his home town of Víllacë, and restored the Kingdom of Víllacë as a fully independent kingdom. That was not enough for him, for he attacked Erelin. Fort after fort, village after village and city after city would fall to him. Gréval was sieged in 29 AD, and in 35 AD, he occupied the city. He then moved on to attacking Saffel and Mürh. But meanwhile he was campaign away from home, zoguls attacked Víllacë. The Víllacëan Garrison, underpowered from 1 to 3, could hold the city gates, until Díril's General's, Filrik's, army would arrive, and destroy the zoguls utterly. In later 36 AD, Díril had already claimed all northwestern Villacia, and would move into west in 40 AD. There he captured the Ezhuahuangui Empire, Tol-Axap, Sanar and Südla, which fell to him quite easily. Finally, Díril only had 7 kingdoms, Giguileand, Eisjer, Fenirig, Dus, Konnar, Fedethin and Iger, left to conquer, and he decided to destroy them at once. He declared war at them, and met their armies at Giguileand. At the siege of Giguileand, he stormed the walls, and his troops killed the soldiers defending the streets. His generals' armies would quickly besiege the capitals of these kingdoms, which would eventually surrender. In 54 AD, Díril was crowned the first King of Villacia as Dílir I the Great, and he would eventually claim Mürhalana, the island of stone in the north, but in 59 AD, started planning an invasion against Zogulia, to add Zogulia to the realm of Villacia. Despite the initial success of his campaign, he was killed in the Battle of The Volcano in 67 AD, and the remainder of his army fled back to Villacia. In 127 AD, king Saríl moved his capital to Gréval, and started building the city of New Gréval north of Old Gréval, on the island in the lake. He built the houses of fine marble and gold of southern Villacia. His capital was finished in 149 AD, and all kings after him have lived there. Villacia entered it's golden age, and many manors, castles and temples were built. Far and wide Villacia colonised. King Lasks II conquered Käle and Bullshawr, and made them answer to the king of Villacia. In 306 AD, Lasks launched an attack on Zogulia, and killed the Zogul Warchief, and weakened the Zoguls alot. They reclaimed lost cities the Shield, such as Geldath. Lasks' successor Díril II sailed to Mürhalana, and killed a dragon there, saving the island from likely destruction. And for four hundred years, this would continue, until a large famine started, due to a long cold winter. The Villacian Army deserted, and started raiding the countryside. When the army was finally destroyed in 704 AD, the Zoguls were returning. Zoguls launched a large invasion in 705 AD, and could not stand against the overpower of Zoguls, and almost all of Villacia's coastline was taken. Villacia's last port, Tol Axap, was still belonging to Villacia. In 710 AD, Zoguls headed there with 50 ships, each with 105 men on board, against the Garrisons' 4 ships. Defeat seemed very likely, until 50 unidentified ships sailed from west. Thinking they were Villacian reinforcements, the Zoguls attacked them, but these ships were armed with skilled men, who would defeat Zoguls easily The Zoguls fled, and the foreigner ships landed in the port. Villacian citizen knelt before them and started offering golden gifts and riches. The Villacian king rode there, and the foreigners told Villacians they came from the western land of Erond. Their king was Harold IV, and the Villacian king gave Western Villmark peninsula to the Erondians. Villacian and Erondian forces would take over all territories taken by zoguls. Villacians and Erondians forged an alliance after this year. Villacia finally had an ally on it's side against Zoguls, and thinking that they finally could take on Zoguls, Villacians colonised Northern Zogulia. The Colonies would last, until the great Zogul-Villacian war started in 1063. The Zogul forces met with the Villacian garrison in the battle of Zoig. The Zogul forces had less men, but they had new fearsome weapons. They had brought new, smaller and more compact cannons, and even smaller handheld cannon like shooters. The Zoguls stormed all the colonial cities and burned them, and attacked Falmeric's peninsula. At Falmeric's point, the two armies met, and a large battle begun. Zoguls had no chance to use their weapons, because the Villacians charged them so quickly after their landing. But the zoguls were able to drive the first villacians away, and quickly took over some guard towers, and formed a defensive line, and started shooting the Villacian forces, who were cut into pieces by the Zogul fire. The Zoguls continued their campaign, with some defeats and losses, but they won most battles. In 1353, Northeastern Villacia had fallen completely to the Zoguls. The Island of Mürhalana was attacked next. Zoguls had arrived in Mürhalana by 1378, and annexed it. The war calmed down for some time, as Zoguls were making a plan to take over Fedethin Valley. In 1407, they prepared to start embarking, but something unexcepted happened. Zoguls were attacked by the locals. They were led by a man named Iól, the Chieftain of the Ancient People of Mürhalana. The ancient people of Mürhalana had lived inside the mountains for centuries, but their empire was destroyed in 1200 BD by dragons and demons, but the people had survived, rarely contacting with the Villacian settlers. Iól's men attacked the Zoguls on the ships, and even though some ships got away, all those who did not were killed. The Zoguls' main army was also destroyed in the siege of Gréval on the mainland, and Villacians began driving Zoguls back. Eventually Villacians reclaimed their lands, and an armistice was signed. Villacian king travelled to Erond to see why Erondians didn't respond to the Villacians, and saw something shocking. Erond had fractured into 6 factions, and the Villacian king realised this war wouldn't end quickly. Villacians spent most of their time rebuilding what was destroyed in the great war, and Zoguls would not attack so soon, as they were campaigning against the Empire of Dûth in Farahi, and mounting their first large invasion to the Farlands. But Zoguls would attack again, and in 1634 AD, the launched an invasion against Villacia, taking Eastern parts of the country, and are ready to take more... Provinces # New Villacia: Capital: Gréval # Old Villacia: Capital: Gréval # Sereli: Capital: Dul-Hok # East Villmark: Capital: Tol-Axap/Villig # South Villacia: Capital: Tol-Xop *Contested between Ezhuahuangui and Villacia* # Trogil: Capital: Wesil # Düli-ig: Capital: Sahra # Dir & Giguileand: Capital: Giguileand # Fedethin: Capital: Fedeth # Mürhig: Capital: Mürh # Falmericig: Capital: Sülik *Contested between Zoguls and Villacia* # Feniril: Capital: Fensjir # Ice Coast: Capital: Eisjer # Norílin: Capital: Felid # Saailé: Capital: Sülik (previously Distík, but as 4/5 of Falmericig was taken by Zoguls, Sülik in eastern Falmericig was made the provincial capital, and the remaining province was merged with Saailé) # Sakadh: Capital: Feniril # Ënsig: Capital: Olir Peoples of Villacia Most of Villacians are ethnically Villacian. There are some minority groups, such as Old Villmarkians. Villacians: Villacians are the largest ethnic group in Villacia. They live all around the continent, from Mürhalana to Sardile. Villacians, like all other men, are originally from Farlands. The ancestors of Villacians migrated West, while Erondians to East. Old Villmarkians. Old Villmarkians are a people group who used to live in the Provinces of Sereli and East Villmark. They are related to Ezhuahuangui. Mürhalanans: Mürhalanans are arguably one of the oldest people groups in Villacia. They had their own empire for a long time on the cold island of Mürhalana, and made beautiful clay pottery .They were destroyed by demons and dragons in 1200 BD. Erondians. Erondians are a small minority in East Villmark. They are mostly from the Zomplingas Kingdom of Erond. Half Dwarves. Half Dwarves live in Käle, and are a majority in the city of Sálir. Käleans. Käleans are a people of men, from the forests of Käle. Field Gnomes. Field Gnomes live in the region of Bullshawr, they're the cousins to almost extinct Forest Gnomes, and mostly do not care about the matters of other world. Desert Nomads. Desert nomads come from the southern regions of Falahi. They also live in the Southernmost tip of Bullshawr.